Purely Wanton
by iofbeholder
Summary: Newly turned Stiles starts experiencing unexpected changes to his body and a need he's never fathomed before. Or the one where Derek turns Stiles, and Stiles goes in to heat. Derek interrupts Stiles and his "monster" toy. Stiles gets a satisfying conclusion. So does Derek. Stiles/Derek, yoai, lemons, slash


Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever written smut, so please be gentle. This is recompense for not having new chapters of my WIP's out yet; I just didn't have time to finish them or the chapters for the new stories I'm writing either. No beta, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

slash & lemony goodness included, so if that's not you're thing, don't read any further; you are warned.

Music Playlist: "Love In The Sky" – The Weeknd

* * *

He was ready for it. He had been through the rough times when Scott had first been turned. So, he knew what he was in for, and had prepared in accordance. The heightened sight, sound, hunger, and amassed power were of little worry because of his preparation. Every aspect considered, he had conquered. He was fully in control as a werewolf.

What had gone wrong was none of the above.

Stiles didn't want to even admit it in his head, let alone out loud; it was so embarrassing. Ever since he was turned by Derek in to a werewolf a couple days ago, he'd had this feeling. _Geesh. _This feeling was a yearning, an insatiable itch, which couldn't be scratched…_back there_.

The first day this new transition started to happen, he did something so intolerably shameful to try to alleviate the feeling. He _actually_ rubbed his butt against the carpet, like a dog does. Let's just say it didn't do much for him other than give him rug burn in places one really doesn't want.

He then did some gymnastic type moves to try to see himself in the bathroom mirror. His asshole had looked so swollen, _puffy_, much more expanded, and was a vermilion red. He had touched his hole's edge gingerly. It didn't cause him any pain like he'd imagined, which made his situation, for what it's worth, a little less daunting. It did however make a long libidinous moan spill from his open mouth.

With his curiosity running wild, he had tried researching, but had not found anything definitive other than female wolf breeding cycles from an off-hand source; surely, that couldn't apply to him because he was male. Yet, without any answers, he vowed that no matter what he would **never** ask anyone else in the pack, not even Scott, about why this was happening to him. The mortification if the pack, if _Derek_, found out made him not even go there.

Stiles would just have to take these changes in stride as they came.

Now, three days later, and after multiple self-evaluations of his backside, he'd come to the conclusion that the sensation he was succumbing to was one of desperately wanting to be filled. So, he'd thought up the brilliant idea of purchasing a dildo or vibrator online. There was no way he was going to have that particular purchase show up on his father's credit card, so Stiles had taken the money he'd saved up to buy a pre-paid credit card. He didn't want anyone to find out about the travesty, despite how pleasurable, going on with his body.

Sitting in front of his laptop, he had quite a variety to choose from. The smaller ones were more in his price range, however, his body electrified with lust as he scrolled to the bottom of the page where the scary-looking XXL ones were.

His palms started to sweat and legs quivered as he set his eyes upon the largest of all. Reading the print underneath, he found that the veiny, life-like_ Ass Thrasher 3000_, also came with a gift of anal beads.

He full on shuddered as he hit the 'add to cart' button, and completed his acquisition. All he had to do now was wait the two days for it to be shipped. He just hoped that his fingers would hold out in the mean time.

* * *

Stiles wished he had paid extra for over-night shipping.

Today was the day for his package to arrive. He was twitching like hell all day, enough for several people at school to ask if he had taken the right dosage of his adderall.

After rushing home and skipping a few stop signs, he parked into his driveway to see a notable parcel on the doorstep.

Racing up to his room with the box, he nearly face planted on the stairs twice. He threw his backpack on the ground, and used his keys to rip the tape on the package open.

The impact of seeing his new "toy" had a squeak of excitement bubble from his throat. No doubt about it, _it_ was large. Stiles just hoped that this was the way to abate the growing itch, otherwise he didn't know what else there was.

As he unraveled the bubble wrap, something fell to the floor; it was the anal beads. Yet, he was too focused on trying to remove his pants and underwear to pick them up.

He sure was glad his dad was going to be working through the day and night shift for the next 24 hours. Stiles couldn't wait any longer. His need was far beyond what he could normally handle. He was a teenage male, so it was a given that he was always horny, but this feeling…

At the handle of the gargantuan "monster" in his hand were three switches: low, medium, and high. Along the bottom was a suction cup. He began affectionately running his hand back and forth along the "monster", whilst his other hand went back behind him to feel his opening.

What was weird was that he seemed to be wet back there. _That's new and handy._ He had bought a tube of lube when he purchased the pre-paid credit card and had used half of it in his wait for his toy to arrive, but it looked as if he wasn't going to need it anymore.

"Now, how am I going to do this?"

Stiles looked over at his computer chair; it had a slick surface that would accommodate the suction cup nicely.

_Perfect for riding._

A bit of spit made the suction cup work it's magic, and now the "monster" was standing tall on the chair seat. The sight made Stiles flush with heat. He opened the window to let a breeze in before making his way back over to the chair, turning himself so that he could hold on to the headrest while he positioned himself straddled over the "monster".

He took a big sigh as his right hand glided teasingly over his hole spreading his new wetness, teasing himself with a couple of fingers making sure he was loose enough. Once he felt ready, he grabbed his toy and situated it at his pulsing rim.

Legs aching with tension, arms shivering with anticipation, and eyes squeezed closed he began lowering himself slowly.

It felt maddeningly wonderful with every inch he progressed. He kept a slow, steady pace, and bit his lower lip so hard he thought it might bleed.

He didn't know how far down he had gotten when he heard a gasp and a distinctive rumble that raised the hairs on his arms and neck.

He didn't want to open his eyes, because that would make it real, would make _him_ being in his room real.

Stiles shuffled slightly in agitation at being interrupted, which in turn made him whimper slightly.

The answering whimper to his whimper finally made him open his eyes to see Derek, eyes ablaze, staring directly at where his shirt, thankfully, concealed most of what he had been doing. Though, he knew the air was ripe with sex, so there was no real hiding.

Derek glanced up to Stiles's eyes, and there they stayed locked looking at each other, no words passing between the two and no movement. Stiles had to look away after too long, when he noticed he was trembling and his toes were numb with the strain of keeping himself mid-straddle.

"Heyuuh…uh…hey, Der…Derek. Whatch—What are you…doin' here?"

Even though he had to fight his body's need to sink all the way down on his toy, he managed to extract and try to cover himself, yet with quite some effort. _Fuck._ He wanted to sit back down on _it_.

As Stiles went to stand fully, his legs fell out from underneath him, but he didn't hit the floor. Derek had caught him, and was holding him embraced against his firm body making purring-like noises.

"Stiles." Derek softly whispered while he was unmistakably sniffing Stiles, with the way his nose tilted towards him. Stiles had to admit that he was kind of doing the same to the Alpha, who's aroma seemed to be like a siren's call to him now that he was so close.

"Been trying to find…all week this alluring scent…uh, Stiles." Stiles noted that Derek had become reticent, not directly looking at him, averting his eyes to the computer chair. _Shy Derek's definitely new._ He couldn't hide the glowing intensity of those eyes, though.

For the moment his body was overruling his embarrassment with lust, so Stiles gently laid his hand against Derek's cheek to pull his face back to Stiles.

"What's happening to me, Derek? I'm different since you gave me the bite… well, more than different." Definitely different, he could feel his natural wetness slide down the back of his left thigh.

"Heat."

"Heat? Like, _animal_ _heat_, heat? So, I'm not going to be an overly horny werewolf forever? 'Cause that's a relief." He didn't know why he was joking and trying to get Derek to smile.

Derek doesn't smile though, and instead thumbs at the dimples in Stiles' lower back. The soft caresses make him shiver.

"Omega…made, made for me. Body readying itself to take me. The scent of you has kept me hard all week." Derek runs his lips in little pecks up and down Stiles's throat, until after the third lap round, Stiles decides he wants those lips on his. Forcibly taking the man's prickly jaw, he's able to lock on target, and what he gets with his first taste is the wild, animalistic instinct to plunge himself on his Alpha's cock.

He thought his need was bad before, but it's so far beyond now that he no longer wants speak, just whimper and moan, hoping Derek can interpret what he has to have.

When hands reposition him on his stomach with his ass hanging in the air, he guesses Derek interpreted it right. He starts to squirm when he doesn't immediately feel something warm engulfing his hole like he wants.

Looking over his shoulder, Stiles finds Derek has his eyes shut, looking to be trying to find some semblance of control as his nails keep switching from human to wolf and back again.

"Hey," Stiles roughs out.

"I'm going to take care of you Stiles, just give me a sec, I don't want to hurt you."

"You can hurt me a little, I'll heal, as long as you make it up to me in pleasing ways. Besides, if you don't hurry it up, I'm making my way back over to that chair. You have seen my "monster", haven't you?"

Derek huffs, "I'll give you a better monster than that piece of rubber."

"Fucckkk meeee."

"Don't worry, that was never not going to happen."

"Well, get on with it." Stiles is able to squeeze hard enough that he feels more of his natural lubricant trickle from his hole, hoping it entices Derek in to action. He hears the sound of what must be Derek undoing his pants, and Stiles expects he's taking the rest of the clothes off that unbelievably hot, sexy body.

Derek's proximity tempers some of the burning need as he presses his chest to Stiles's back and runs his fingertips from Stiles's calves slowly up past his thighs, and regrettably, past his ass to lift Stiles shirt up and off.

"Please." _That's right, I'm not beyond begging, and even though I should be totally freaking the fuck out that I'm asking Derek, __**Derek**__, of all people to sex me up, I'm not sorry._

"Yeah, I'm here." And the race is on as Derek lowers back down to blow air at his pulsating hole and his right thumb circles where he's blowing over and over and over again; Stiles is back on fire, the inferno lashing down his spine in to his extremities in waves.

"-much longer…want to be inside you." Derek covers his back again, and starts to tenderly touch Stiles hips to pull him closer. It's weird having Derek be so gentle with him; the antithesis of every time he's been near Derek. _If he wants to shove me in to a wall from now on, he better make it worth my while._

"Are you sure you're okay with-with this? I know you are my Alpha, but you don't have to-" Stiles didn't even get to finish speaking as Derek slowly eases his way in to Stiles, enmeshing their bodies together, making Stiles' vision blur in exultation at the fullness.

When he's at last brimming with cock the disconcerting sensation he's been feeling since being turned ebbs, nevertheless if the way his cock dribbles says anything, he's enjoying this immensely.

They instinctively start moving together, and it's surprisingly not uncomfortable to be having sex with Derek Hale, which then freaks him out a little.

Derek seems to notice and stops. "You okay?," he huffs against Stiles' neck.

"Yea-yeah, just didn't expect you."

"I know you didn't." Derek motions to the vibrator still stuck to his computer chair.

"No, not-not that." Stiles shuts his mouth, not wanting to turn the tide of events with him telling Derek that he appreciates him doing this for him, so he instead rocks back against Derek trying to bring back the pleasing levity they had moments ago.

_Of course, Derek's not going to let it go._

He pulls Stiles up off his hands and leans him back against his chest with arms encasing him. Stiles breath gets stolen in the kiss thrust upon his lips.

When Derek stops the kiss, he looks deeply at Stiles. "You didn't go in to heat when you turned just for the hell of it. Your body, your wolf, knows what it wants and what you need. Truthfully, what we both need. It's each other, Stiles. I was too afraid to say or do anything while you were human, but things are different now that you've taken the bite. No holding back now."

_Wait, is Derek declaring his…__**love**__?_

"Are you saying you intend to make this mean more?"

With a slow roll of Derek's hips he answered, "Stiles, every time I knocked you around or was mean to you was my way of counteracting my wolf from trying to mate you. My anger wasn't really directed at you, but at trying to stop myself. It's not necessary anymore; we can have you now. If you want."

Stiles heart must have doubled in pace at hearing this. "Oh, I think I want."

"Just think?" Derek's claws slowly scraped the surface of Stiles's sides, until they made contact with his nipples to circle them at a maddeningly unhurried pace. _Teasing Derek's new. So many interesting sides never seen before._ Stiles loves this new Derek. Especially, when he starts lightly nibbling on his neck waiting for the answer to his pseudo question.

"Pretty sure my wolf and I agree that we want you to fuck us in to oblivion tonight and every other night from now on; also, a little hand holding and pda wouldn't be too bad either."

Derek laughed, honest to god, laughed.

Stiles grabbing Derek's hair to tug his mouth back for an earth-shattering kiss stops his laughing.

"For now…please…I want-"

"What? You want my cock to worship that tight ass of yours? Want me to make you **mine**?"

At hearing Derek's possessiveness, all Stiles could do was nod his head like the sex-stoned idiot Derek had made him.

He sighs happily as they get more in to their previous activity, leaving the logistics of their new relationship for later.

Things like, _so perfect_, _so beautiful_, and _so mine_ are continuously uttered to Stiles. Stiles, of course, retorts with such remarks as, _perfect fit_, _make me filthy with your cum_, _fill me up so everyone can smell you permeating from me_, _make me feel it for days_, and _mark me as yours_. Stiles's musings strum sinful groans from his Alpha deepening the scorching flames all through his body.

Derek's pumps become more forceful as Stiles relaxes into the heady rhythmic push and pull. Their mixing scent culminates in to a lust filled mixture saturating the small room, making the experience that much sweeter with his enhanced smelling.

This along with the feeling of stubble running against his shoulders as Derek maps his moles with little licks gets him to the precipice of his orgasm.

Derek notices how taut Stiles's muscles are, and reaches around to palm his erection, tugging in sync with his thrusts. "Let go. We've got all night, and I'm not going anywhere."

It's comforting enough for him to fall over the edge, coming on the floor below him, quivering and sucking gasps of air in his lungs.

Derek works him over maybe another minute or so, until he stills, and Stiles feels the warmth inside. It tears a lewd moan out of him. Derek grabs Stiles by the waist to plop him up to the bed, and Stiles ends up tucked along Derek's side.

Stiles is so relaxed that it takes him a moment to feel the kisses that Derek is laying on his fingertips.

Stiles's smile leads to Derek smiling. Licking his lips leads to Derek attacking them with his own in a bruising kiss. They break apart before it gets too intense, leaving their lips tingling. Stiles wants sexy times, but simply holding each other, caressing the other's body, seems to suffice for now.

In his post-coital haze Stiles realized something. He waves his hand flippantly. "You know…that that was a first for me."

"Is it too soon to admit that I love that no one else has ever had you before, or that if you agree, no one else ever will."

"As long as you promise to always make me feel as good as you did tonight, then we have a deal."

"Deal, contingent on one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I…I know I'm not whole. The…fire and Kate broke something in me a long time ago, but if you'll let me, I want to try to love again. My wolf's instinct has always been to love you, and because the human side of me was broken, I wouldn't let it happen. So, if you are okay with my wolf loving you, if we are patient, you could help mend me, so that I can fully love again, too? And then, maybe, you'll eventually love me back."

"You don't even have to worry about that. So, I agree to your terms. Anything else?"

Derek looked more than a little stunned that Stiles had agreed so quickly. Stiles could see after the way Derek had treated him tonight, that Derek wouldn't be hard to fall for. And Stiles falls hard in love. Maybe his love can make Derek whole again one day. If the Derek of tonight was what he had to look forward to, then he was well worth the effort of trying.

Stiles leaned into Derek to kiss the shock off him.

Derek rebooted to say, "Oh, um, yeah. Try not to be so brazen about us to your father; I know you are going to tell everyone about us first chance you get, and I would rather not get killed now that I've finally got you."

"Mmmm…" Stiles tried avoiding answering by snuggling in to Derek side more, and slowly running his tongue across Derek's collar bone up to his neck to hum and nuzzle below his ear.

"Should I take that as your consideration?"

Stiles hummed louder in that deliciously sexy neck, and said, "Couldn't sex me up if you're dead, now could you?"

Derek laughed softly. "No, so tread lightly, please."

"-kay."

Stiles's mind had mellowed from his orgasm, but he was sure that soon the complications attached to his and Derek's new standing relationship would come.

Like how would the pack deal with him and Derek being together, would he be able to talk his dad in to being okay with them being a couple, and what exactly this whole heat thing really meant.

Well, his adhd respite hadn't lasted long. _Damn._ He needed more mind numbing orgasms. Orgasms over adderall seemed logical to Stiles.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he mumbled, not even realizing he had somewhat untangled himself from Derek while in thought.

"Worrying. You can do that tomorrow. What's important now is whether you're ready for another go or want to take a nap in between."

And with that the doubts and worries he'd been contemplating withered away in to the background as Derek petted his back, coaxing him back to the lull he'd been in before his mind had run away with him. He snuggled as physically close to Derek as he can.

"Nap, but you better be ready when I wake. I have plans for you to take me in all kinds of various positions. In fact, we'll probably have to do some extensive stretching beforehand. Be warned."

Derek hums his approval as the two fall asleep held tightly to one another.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

There is a sequel in the works.


End file.
